militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
16th Infantry Division (Wehrmacht)
|allegiance= |type=Division |branch=''Heer'' |dates=October 1934 – 8 May 1945 |specialization=Infantry Armor (1944 - 1945) |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=World War II *Battle of France *Operation Barbarossa *Battle of Stalingrad *Allied invasion of Sicily *Allied invasion of Italy *Battle of Normandy *Falaise Gap *Battle of Aachen *Battle of Hurtgen Forest *Battle of the Bulge *Ruhr Pocket |notable_commanders=Gotthard Heinrici Gerhard von Schwerin |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=16th Panzer Division }} The 16th Infantry Division of the German Army was created in 1934 as '' Kommandant von Münster''. In October 1935 the division was renamed 16. Infanterie-Division. On 26 August 1939 the division was mobilized for the invasion of Poland (1939). It participated in the Battle of France in 1940. The division was then split, also in 1940, resulting in two independent lineages: The 16th Panzer Division and the 16th Motorized Infantry Division. The latter, from 1944 onward, combined with other non 16th elements, was known as the 116th Panzer Division. Commanding officers *''Generaloberst'' Gotthard Heinrici *''Generalleutnant'' Heinrich Krampf, 1 February 1940 *''Generaloberst'' Hans-Valentin Hube, 1 June 1940 *''General der Infanterie'' Friedrich-Wilhelm von Chappuis, 1 November 1940 *''General der Panzertruppen'' Sigfrid Henrici *''Generalleutnant'' Johannes Streich *''General der Panzertruppen'' Sigfrid Henrici, November 1941 *''General der Panzertruppen'' Gerhard von Schwerin, 13 November 1942 *''Generalmajor'' Wilhelm Crisolli, 20 May 1943 Panzer Division The 16th Panzer Division served as a reserve in Romania during the Balkans campaign in 1941. It then participated in Operation Barbarossa with Army Group South, also in 1941. The 16th Panzer Division was encircled and ultimately destroyed at Stalingrad during the winter of 1942–43 . It was rebuilt for a campaign in the west, fought in Sicily and southern Italy during the Italian Campaign in 1943 and returned to the Russian Front later in the year. Severely mauled near Kiev, it was withdrawn to Poland for rehabilitation in 1944. The 16th Panzer Division returned to the east in 1945, where it surrendered to the Soviets and Americans in Czechoslovakia . Commanding officers *''Generaloberst'' Hans-Valentin Hube, 1 November 1940 *''Generalleutnant'' Günther Angern, 15 September 1942 *Generalmajor Burkhart Müller-Hillebrand, March 1943 *''Generalmajor'' Rudolf Sieckenius, 5 May 1943 *''Generalmajor'' Hans-Ulrich Back, 1 November 1943 *''Generalleutnant'' Dietrich von Müller, 14 August 1944 *''Oberst'' Theodor Kretschmer, 1 December 1944 *''Generalleutnant'' Dietrich von Müller, 2 February 1945 (captured by 1st Czechoslovak Partisan Brigade of Jan Žižka) *''Oberst'' Dr. Albrecht Aschoff, 1 Apr 1945 *''Oberst'' Kurt Treuhaupt, 19 Apr 1945 Motorized Division The 16th Motorized Infantry Division, nicknamed Windhund ("Greyhound"), participated in the Balkans campaign in 1941 along with the 16th Panzer Division (see above). It took part in Operation Barbarossa with Army Group South later in the year. It advanced on the Caucasus with elements coming to within 20 miles of Astrakhan in 1942 — the most easterly point reached by any German unit during the war. It also participated in the Battle of Stalingrad. The 16th Motorized Infantry Division participated in defensive operations after the Soviets broke up the front of the southern sector. In 1943, it was upgraded to the 16th Panzergrenadier Division. This upgraded formation suffered heavily in the continuous retreats and was transferred to France for rest and refitting. It was reorganized as the 116th Panzer Division (with the number changed since the 16th Panzer Division was already taken by its sibling), absorbing the 179th Reserve Panzer Division in the process in 1944. This new formation fought in the Battle of Normandy and was almost destroyed in the Falaise Gap. It subsequently defended the Siegfried Line at Aachen in an understrength condition. The 116th Panzer Division was withdrawn for refitting and then recommitted, but failed to save the city of Aachen. It later participated in the Battle of Hurtgen Forest then in the Battle of the Bulge, again sustaining heavy casualties. It was caught in the Wesel Pocket, but managed to escape across the Rhine, ultimately surrendering within the Ruhr Pocket in April, 1945. See also * 16th Luftwaffe Field Division (an unrelated unit) * Panzergrenadier * Panzer Division * Division (military) * Military unit * Wehrmacht * List of German divisions in World War II * Stalingrad Madonna References Note: The Web references may require you to follow links to cover the unit's entire history. * Pipes, Jason. "16.Panzer-Division". Retrieved 2 April 2005 * Pipes, Jason. "116.Panzer-Division". Retrieved 2 April 2005 * Wendel, Marcus (2004). "16. Infanterie-Division". Retrieved 2 April 2005. * Burkhard Müller-Hillebrand: Das Heer 1933-1945. Entwicklung des organisatorischen Aufbaues. Vol.III: Der Zweifrontenkrieg. Das Heer vom Beginn des Feldzuges gegen die Sowjetunion bis zum Kriegsende. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1969, p. 286. * Georg Tessin: Verbände und Truppen der deutschen Wehrmacht und Waffen-SS im Zweiten Weltkrieg, 1939 - 1945. Vol. Iv: Die Landstreitkräfte 15 - 30. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1970. Category:Infantry divisions of Germany during World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1934 Category:1934 establishments in Germany 1*16 Category:German World War II divisions Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945